


YoI Ficlet/Drabble Dump

by anglmukhii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Break Up, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Stargazing, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: All of the prompt requests I've gotten on Tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Victuuri: The Thermostat Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Victuuri: The Thermostat Fight

The first thing Yuuri did the second he opened his eyes was sneeze.

His room was colder than it usually was. Why was it so cold? Even tucked snugly under the thick comforter and Viktor’s body pressed up against his, he was freezing.

That only meant one thing. Viktor had turned the thermostat down as some point during the night. Yuuri let out an annoyed sigh as he wriggled himself out of bed and the cold air of the room really hit him.

5°C, that’s what Viktor had cranked it down to. Even in July or August, Yuuri wouldn’t have turned the thermostat that low. And it was the middle of December. Really, what was wrong with Viktor?

“That man…” he grumbled turning the temperature up to 21°C. Unlike Viktor, he really didn’t prefer the unusually cold temperatures. He was pretty sure most people didn’t. Even professional figure skaters.

And as Yuuri settled back in bed, he felt Viktor stir next to him. He braced himself for yet another argument on this. Yuuri didn’t think he was unreasonable in his request to keep the temperature up during the colder months. This wasn’t an ice rink, so there was no need.

“Mmm, it’s too hot…” was the first thing out of his mouth.

Yuuri groaned, “No, it’s not. It’s cozy.”

“Yuuuuuuuuri,” Viktor whined. “It’s too hot. Couldn’t we turn it down just a little bit?”

“No, because a little bit to you is near freezing,” Yuuri responded, wrapping himself in the sheets even more.

“But wouldn’t it be nice to pretend like we’re sleeping outdoors?” Viktor tried, dipping his head into the crook of his neck and kissing it.

Oh no. Yuuri wasn’t letting that work. “Not if it’s near freezing.”

He could practically see Viktor’s pout. He didn’t feel all that bad. In fact, he wasn’t going to argue about this. If Viktor wanted to keep sleeping with him, he’d have to get used to sleeping like this.

“If you let the temperature thing be, I’ll take a dip in the hot springs with you every day for the next month,” Yuuri offered, with all the implications attached.

He felt Viktor freeze behind him. Yuuri smirked. He got him.

“Every day?”

Yuuri nodded, “As long as you don’t turn down the thermostat. If you do, I won’t do it.”

“Deal!” he squealed happily, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

And Yuuri found himself falling asleep more at ease, knowing that for once, he actually won this argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Victuuri: Going through old boxes

They were only two people, how did they own so much junk?

Yuuri was sure that 90% of the stuff was Viktor’s but this was just ridiculous. Why did he need two coffee makers? Thank goodness for spring cleaning though. All their old boxes and things were cluttered in the spare room that they had. But Yuuri felt bad for making his parents or Yurio sleep in the living room and Viktor didn’t like anyone else sleeping in their room, so they needed to clear it out to convert it into a guestroom.

He would have to talk to Viktor about throwing out this stuff. If they wanted to make more room, things would have to go or at least put into storage. But then as he was sorting through the boxes, he saw one labeled, “My Most Precious Things” with a giant “FRAGILE” stamped on it.

Okay? Apparently Viktor had a box of precious things that Yuuri didn’t know about. Maybe he should take a look? Viktor didn’t mind him going through his things, they had a very open relationship.

And once he opened the box, he paused.

He had expected more medals or something of the sort, but what he found almost made him cry. Everything in the box had something to do with Yuuri.

There were pictures that had been taken of the two of them, many of them still on Viktor’s Instagram. There were Yuuri’s medals, the outfit he wore during his first performance, and other small things. His most precious things really had less to do with him and more to do with the two of them.

“Yuuri?” he could hear Viktor entering the apartment. Yuuri peered over his shoulder to see his boyfriend approach him.

“You kept all of these?” he asked, holding up a few of the pictures.

“Oh! You found those? I’ve been looking for that box everywhere!” he sat down next to him.

“Oh and remember this? The first date I officially asked you on…”

Yuuri remembered well, although it resulted in Viktor getting absolutely drunk and clinging to him all night. He was secretly pleased about that.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he was shown the various items in the box. He was paying less attention to what Viktor was saying and more on how genuine his happiness was.

“I love you,” he blurted out, stopping Viktor mid-sentence.

Now Yuuri felt his face burning as the realization of what he just hit. Verbal profession of love was rare between them because they never needed to actually say it out loud. The things that they did for each other were louder than any “I love you” ever muttered. But each time he said it, Viktor’s eyes would light up.

“Did you just…? Could you say it again?” he requested, his voice hoarse.

There was a silence. There were multiple things he could do. Say it, run away, run away while saying it, or just sit and stare at him. But he did none of those things…

Yuuri was beet red and he was looking down at the carpet as he said it, “I love you.”

How the man was able to move so fast, Yuuri hadn’t figured it out. But as soon as Viktor’s lips were on his, he stopped wondering.

It didn’t matter. The only thing that did was that he was the most precious thing in Viktor’s life. He couldn’t and wouldn’t ask for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Victuuri: Where color appears on your body wherever your soulmate first touches you.

As if Yuuri couldn’t think that any more surprises could have possibly awaited him…

What were the chances of his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, showing up and wanting to coach him?  _Him_ , of all people! He had to pinch himself a few times to convince himself that this was real. And when he found out that Viktor was inspired by his performance so much that he dropped everything to come to Japan just for him? Yuuri was sure there wasn’t a word for the feeling that rushed through his body. He just clutched his heart.

But just when he thought he’d had enough surprises to last him the rest of his life, Viktor grabbed his hand and chin. Wasn’t it enough that his idol was so close? No, because then Viktor paused, his eyes glued to Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri’s eyes went down to the hand and something had changed. His hand was no longer the white color, but creamy color. No way.

Yuuri’s first impulse was to jump away and move back, shock coloring his face. Viktor’s face wasn’t much different from his own.

“Yuuri…” Viktor began but Yuuri bolted out of the room before he could hear what he had to say.

Everyone he passed either did a double take or stopped to stare as the man ran like hell for the second time that night.

He slammed the door of his bedroom shut once he got there, his back pressed up against the wood as he slid to the floor. He could feel himself grow dizzy and he had to take deep breaths because he could feel himself hyperventilating.

And his stomach hurt. Lord, did it hurt.

After a few minutes of trying to gain composure, he heard a knock at the door.

“Yuuri? Let’s sleep together! Yuuri?” Yuuri found himself scrambling to remove all of the posters he had. And for a moment he paused.

He stared at the posters and then at his own hand. Colored due to Viktor’s touch. Viktor was his soulmate. The one he was meant to be with and who was meant for him. He didn’t know if he’d ever get used to that.

“Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice was quieter now. It sounded like he was begging. “Yuuri, please open the door.”

Breathing in, he opened the door. Viktor was smiling, but there was worry on his handsome face. Worry that maybe he’d scared Yuuri off. That it was possible that Yuuri didn’t want him as his soulmate. It wasn’t unusual for someone to reject their soulmate.

“Yuuri, listen, I think…” he was about to say but he instantly shut up when Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face in his hands. Yuuri didn’t know what had come over him, but he had to make sure. Make sure that this was indeed really happening.

And when Viktor’s cheeks began to color, revealing a rather lovely blush, Yuuri had his answer. He still didn’t believe it, but he knew this wasn’t a dream. No, it was better.

“…I think…we should get to know each other. Not just as student and coach…but as…soulmates.”

Viktor finished the sentence…but he had stuttered a little. That was unusual for him, but it was more out of surprise. Yuuri found himself smiling. Maybe, just maybe, this was surreal for him too. But probably not for the same reasons. In any case…

“Yeah…I think that…would be nice…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :) 
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 
> 
> MilaSara: the one where you only see color once you meet your soulmate

It wasn’t all that bad. Considering that she was only 13 and this had been her first year in the Junior Grand Prix, silver really wasn’t that bad. Still, Mila found herself a little disappointed as she stood on the podium. She’d have to work a little harder from now on, she figured. Yakov hadn’t been too harsh about it, as placing at all was considered a feat.

Well, all that was left now was the banquet.

She found herself on her bed, playing with her medal. Silver wasn’t a very exciting color. Then again, she didn’t really know what an exciting color looked like. Most people couldn’t distinguish the colors. As far as she could tell, they were all just various shades of gray.

What was so amazing about seeing color anyway? She guessed it was the thrill of finding the person you were destined to be with more than the actual colors. But even then, she didn’t see the big deal.

And meeting your soulmate didn’t always mean that you two would have a happily ever after. Divorce happened all the time. Her poor coach himself had gone through that with his supposed soulmate.

The banquet was as boring as she had thought it would be. Just a bunch of stuffy rich people, with their flutes of champagne, talking about mundane things. If she hadn’t been required to attend, she would’ve skipped out altogether. But she smiled when she had to and laughed at jokes that weren’t all that funny. She was tired and she just wanted to sleep.

To be honest, she missed Yuri. The angry kitten was fun to pick on and though he had an extremely short fuse, she was fond of him. He kept things interesting.

“Mila! I’d like to introduce you to the Ladies’ Singles bronze medalist,” she was snapped out of her thoughts by her coach’s gruff voice. She turned around with a ready smile. The girl was beautiful.

“Sara Crispino,” the girl put forth her hand, a cheerful smile gracing her lovely face.

Mila gave her a more genuine smile. Finally, someone she could see herself being entertained with. “Mila Babicheva.”

Their hands met and with one blink, Mila saw her world change. Literally.

Nothing was just black and white anymore. She froze before meeting Sara’s equally surprised eyes. And the first thought that crossed Mila’s mind was that Sara was even more beautiful in color.

And all at once, she understood why seeing color was such a big deal. She had found her soulmate.

“Mila…” her name rolled off of Sara’s tongue like the sweetest song she’d ever heard.

Everyone around them had ceased their conversations to look at them. Their coaches were confused momentarily before the realization washed over them.

“You’re beautiful,” Mila found herself blurting out. And it was true. Her dark hair, her tanned skin, her deep violet eyes.

“Sara, what—?” a male voice broke them out of their little world.

Mila felt Sara intertwine their fingers before saying, “Mickey look! I found my soulmate!”

Mila felt her cheeks beginning to burn. Well, she thought, at least her soulmate was happy to have found her. It wasn’t like one of those horror stories.

“She’s even more beautiful in color, I promise!” she heard Sara say.

Mila didn’t get so much as a chance to even to greet him as she found herself being pulled towards the dancefloor. The song was slow.

“You have no idea how happy I am to have found you,” Sara broke the silence.

Mila nodded her head, admittedly she hadn’t been as excited. But she would be lying if she had said that she wasn’t happy now, “I honestly never thought I’d find mine.”

Sara smiled, “The universe is full of surprises isn’t it?”

Mila felt herself smiling the whole night. They had danced and talked the whole night, before swapping numbers and social media info. Sara, at one point had told her to look in a mirror. Mila didn’t have low self-esteem or anything, but when she saw her deep blue eyes and magenta red hair, she felt even more beautiful than before. And then she really understood the beauty of having someone made just for her.

They weren’t going to jump into a relationship obviously, as much as they wanted to. They would be friends and in a few years, they would take that next step. Still, Mila could feel her heart swell at the thought of it all.

That night, she found herself scrolling through her Instagram feed. And she couldn’t help but smile seeing a selfie that Sara had taken of them earlier on.

_Found her!_ _♡_ _#soulmate_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Victuuri: The one where some people can see the red string of fate and follow it to their soulmates.

 The red string of fate was something only few were lucky enough to have. Most people didn’t have soulmates, for better or for worse. Some people saw it as a sign of being able to choose the person they wanted to be with. Others saw it as a sign that they were destined to die alone.

And Yuuri and Victor were the lucky ones. Well, the two of them thought so anyway.

It did take a while though. The two of them would often look out to see their strings extend far past the horizon, knowing that their soulmate was further away than they would’ve liked.

But nothing really prepared Yuuri when his soulmate was revealed to him. Yuuko had turned on the world championships, that’s when Yuuri saw. He hadn’t heard of Victor Nikiforov before but when he saw how flawlessly he moved on the ice, it didn’t matter. And when he saw the red string trailing him from behind, he was sure he was going into cardiac arrest.

But that’s when he resolved to work at it till he could skate on the same stage as Victor. To prove to the world and himself that he was good enough to be Victor’s soulmate.

Victor knew this Grand Prix would be different. Something was telling him that the fateful meeting would occur here. So naturally, he was in a better mood than usual.

He had resolved to follow his red string this time, regardless of how much Yakov yelled at him. And his searching led him right to the ice.

Yuuri Katsuki was definitely something. True he flubbed all of his jumps, but the way his body move was what made it impossible for Victor to look away.

But alas, when Victor tried to talk to him, Yuuri just looked away, ashamed. And Victor found himself disheartened. He had followed his string to the person he was meant to share eternity with, only to find that his soulmate refused to even look him in the eye.

And then the banquet. Oh, would that be the night that Victor would never forget. Yuuri had downed so much champagne that Victor was unsure how the man was even able to stand after that. But not only was he able to stand, he was dancing, stripping, and pole dancing. And Victor found himself dirty dancing with Yuuri. If Yuuri hadn’t been drunk, Victor would’ve kissed him then and there. It all ended with Yuuri begging him to be his coach.

But then Yuuri went back to Japan. But Victor kept up with every bit of news about him that he could. The season had ended for him as he didn’t qualify for anything else. News of him became scarce, so Victor began stalking his social media. Anything about Yuuri was enough.

In April, following Worlds, a video of Yuuri performing his routine went viral. Victor took that as a sign. This time, he would follow the string. This time, he would hold his soulmate in his arms and never be separated from him again.

Yuuri couldn’t believe it. Well, he kind of did. Victor was his soulmate after all and he had tried to talk to him at Grand Prix Final, but Yuuri refused to look at him. He wasn’t good enough for him. He felt stupid for even thinking that he could. For Victor’s sake, if it were possible, he would’ve taken scissors and severed the link then and there.

But Victor didn’t seem to think that at all. He clung to Yuuri every chance that he got.

And Victor? He found that the string meant very little. He found himself falling in love with the small things about Yuuri.

“I’m not good enough for you,” Yuuri mumbled one night. He had let Victor get close enough to the point where they shared a bed. But he had resisted a romantic relationship thus far.

He thought Victor was asleep, but when he felt his arms snake around his center. He found that he was sorely mistaken.

“Is that why you shy away? Because you don’t feel good enough,” Victor whispered in his ear. Yuuri’s face turned red. But might as well get it out in the open.

“That wasn’t obvious? You deserve someone…anyone who isn’t me,” he whispered. He felt a tear forming and sliding down his cheek. Victor caught it.

Victor’s arms were strong enough to turn Yuuri around, so that he was facing him. But Yuuri wouldn’t look at him. He refused to. So he grabbed his chin and forced him to.

“Even if we weren’t bound by this string, I would choose you. I love you. There’s no one better for me than you. I know that’s hard for you to see, but I promise I’ll do whatever I can to show you that I mean every word,” he said, taking Yuuri’s hand and kissing his knuckles.

“Victor…” Yuuri was touched. He didn’t feel good enough, he didn’t really feel any different. But he was touched. Enough to allow Victor to gather him in his arms and kiss his forehead.

“I love you…” Victor mumbled against his forehead.

Yuuri sighed. He didn’t feel quite worthy enough to tell Victor how he felt. But he felt grateful for the first time in a long while that Victor was his soulmate.

“Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Victuuri- The one where your soulmate’s first words to you are written on your body.

_A commemorative photo? Sure thing!_

That was the first thing Yuuri noticed when he returned to his hotel room that night. He decided that he needed a shower, a very long shower.

And that’s when he noticed the small writing scrawled on the skin over his heart. No. Way.

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. Because that’s what Victor Nikiforov had just said to him. And there was just no way that Victor was his soulmate. Surely that wasn’t possible.

Only the undeniable proof was right there. And he had to turn the shower on just to hide the sound of his uneven, ragged breathing.

Celestino had dragged him to the banquet sure enough. He just had to avoid Victor. He had not yet said a word to him and neither was he planning to. He didn’t want to see the look of disappointment on his idol’s face. He didn’t think he could handle it.

But for some reason…the night seemed to be a complete blur when Yuuri woke up the next morning. He figured it was because he was so depressed with all the crap in his life that it didn’t matter anyway. He just wanted to go home. Forget about all this. And carry the words written over his heart to the grave.

Victor’s program had a purpose now. That was the best thing to come out of this.

Imagine his surprise (and complete delight) when he saw the words scrawled on his skin.

_Victor, after the season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come._

But when he tried to Yuuri the next morning, he had discovered in dismay that Yuuri had already left. But he kept skating competition after competition, hoping that either Yuuri was there or at least watching him.

But he heard nothing from the elusive Japanese man who had stolen his heart. And his performances only matched the ache in his soul.

But in April, as if God was listening, a viral video of Yuuri skating to his free program had gone viral. That was all the confirmation that he needed. He didn’t think twice or listen to his coach’s pleading. Yuuri wasn’t getting away from him again.

Victor was saying something about being his coach…but Yuuri was too busy gawking at the naked man. His eyes stopped right at the writing on his ribs. Yuuri swore that someone had just the wind out of him. There was no doubt that he had said that, only he didn’t remember saying that? What was happening?

But he didn’t have much time to think about it because Victor had waded towards him and was now cupping his cheeks, smiling. Yuuri had never seen anyone look at him like that. With such happiness, hope, and another emotion he couldn’t quite make out.

“Did you think that I’d let my soulmate get away from me again? I’m not making that mistake a third time.”

Yuuri’s cheeks were on fire. This was happening. Victor was here. Victor knew. And…he was actually happy about it.

He swore that his stomach was doing happy little cartwheels.

Victor’s lips softly came down on his a second later and Yuuri felt his eyes close.

This was more than perfect…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Otayuri: Everything’s really shitty right now. So how about you get in this car with me and we drive to wherever for however long?

“Everything’s really shitty right now. So how about we get on this motorcycle drive to wherever for as long as we can?” Yuri was all he could say to Otabek when he asked.

Yuri was definitely not on top of his game. It happened on occasion but he was good at not letting it affect his performance. But today, today for  _some_ reason…he just couldn’t focus on anything.

This wasn’t the first time he’d gotten like this and he’d definitely been worse. Both Yakov and Mila had asked him to see a doctor, but he was stubborn. Victor and Yuuri had attempted to trick him into going, but he wasn’t that stupid. He didn’t need a doctor. He needed to focus.

But as it would be, he couldn’t focus on practice. He flubbed all his quads at practice. When he wasn’t falling on his ass, he over or under rotated. And Yakov wouldn’t stop yelling at him, telling him that he was better than this and that he couldn’t leave until he did the routine perfectly at least once.

But enough was enough.

There was only so much yelling he could take before he snapped. And he didn’t know what came over him when he yelled, “FUCK YOU AND FUCK THIS PROGRAM!”

Now Yuri wasn’t the most respectful of Yakov’s skaters, but he’d never gone so far as to cuss at him the way he just had.

And this resulted in him storming out of the building and Yakov yelling that he wasn’t allowed back until he straightened out his attitude.

He hated crying, but he couldn’t help it. Things were such shit right now. He couldn’t control the growing anger or sadness inside him. But more than that, it was frustration and emptiness. And he couldn’t explain why.

And that’s when he remembered that Otabek was in town. He had arrived that day because Yuri had asked him to come on a whim. If he couldn’t turn to anyone else, he could turn to his best friend. And right now, he needed him.

Otabek didn’t ask questions either. The emotions were written quite clearly on Yuri’s face. And he didn’t mind that he was holding him tighter than normal or that his face was snuggling into his back. Something was definitely wrong.

Otabek’s presence was always so comforting. Coupled with the wind blowing through his hair, it was the most relaxed he had been in a while. It didn’t matter where they went at this point.

And Otabek wasn’t planning to just ride forever. He just needed to get Yuri far enough away.

And he did. The beach seemed like a good place to stop. It was still the off season so no one would be there.

They sat in silence on the shore. Another thing Yuri liked about Otabek: he didn’t push him to talk. If he chose not to say anything at all, he stayed quiet as well. But Yuri found himself moving closer and Otabek put an arm around his shoulders.

Words didn’t really need to be said. Yuri wasn’t sure how he did things when he was friendless. He’d cuddle up with his cat, but it wasn’t the same. He’d needed a friend. He needed Otabek. And here he was, spending the evening with him. The negative feelings hadn’t gone away, but they had been calmed significantly. He wasn’t sure how he was able to calm him down just by being there. But he was grateful.

“Thank you, Beka…” he whispered, his voice almost inaudible over the sound of the waves crashing.

“Of course, Yura…anything you need…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Victuuri: Where once you meet your soulmate, it’s physically uncomfortable to be apart from them for too long.

It all started after the banquet. At first Victor didn’t notice, but just a couple of days after he had gotten back to St. Petersburg, everything seemed off. He didn’t feel comfortable in his own skin. Practice was always a complete disaster, with Yakov constantly yelling at him.

He needed a break and Yakov seemed to think so as well. Which was funny because Yakov usually frowned upon things like that.

Victor hardly left the couch, except to work out or grab some food. Even then, he felt incredibly uncomfortable. He looked through the pictures from the banquet. He seemed fixated on the drunken young man who had not stolen the dancefloor, but his heart as well. He knew that with a soulmate, it was wrong to fall in love with someone else. But he couldn’t help it. And then the thought crossed his mind: What if that drunken young man was his soulmate? And that’s why he was feeling so uncomfortable?

Yuuri Katsuki, that was his name, he remembered.

He had asked him to be his coach. But he was drunk and not likely aware of what he was saying. Victor just needed an excuse to go to him. Anything at all. Any indication from Yuuri that he still wanted him to be his coach. That he wanted to be close to him.

And his excuse came in the form of a viral video. Yuuri was skating to Free Skate program. He had put on a considerable amount of weight, but he was still able to do the program flawlessly. Sure he had left out the more difficult jumps, but still, it was impressive. And that was the sign Victor needed. He wondered how much last minute plane tickets cost…

Victor hadn’t anticipated Yuuri walking in on him naked. But it didn’t matter. He could stand to show off just a little bit.

And it was just like that…all of his physical discomfort disappeared into the steam of the onsen. He had to keep himself from tackling Yuuri and squeezing him. It didn’t matter, he just needed to close to him. The thought of not being near him was just…unbearable.

Yuuri wasn’t stupid. All of his own physical discomfort had disappeared once Victor showed up. His soulmate had to be none other than him. Victor had to be aware of it too, because he clung to Yuuri like his very life depended on it.

They went through the season and their relationship had blossomed from student-coach to an actual romance. After Victor had kissed him at the Cup of China, that sealed the deal. The thought of separation was out of the question for the both of them. Neither of them had really discussed the whole soulmate thing. Until…

“I’m moving to St. Petersburg with you,” Yuuri had boldly declared. It wasn’t a question or request. “You know, if you’re going to stay on as my coach, and…” he suddenly lost his nerve as Victor was now mere centimeters from him.

“And? Say it Yuuri,” he whispered huskily. He needed to hear the words.

“Because…you’re my soulmate…and I can’t…stand…to be away from you…” he stuttered out.

Victor replied by kissing him. This was different from any other kiss they had shared. It was softer, but somehow more passionate. Victor poured as much of his love into this one kiss.

When they broke apart, Victor hugged him and whispered in his ear, “I’m so happy. Thank you Yuuri…”

Yuuri hugged back even tighter, “Yeah…so am I Victor…so am I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 
> 
> MilaSara: The one where you have a timer on your wrist that counts down to when you meet your soulmate.

Sara hadn’t been born with a timer. Neither had her brother. The assumption was that neither of them had soulmates or their soulmates had simply not been born.

The latter proved to be true, when Sara’s counter started counting down one February day when she was 3.

“Whoever he is, he’s not worthy of you!” Mickey had declared once he caught a glimpse of her timer.

“Well obviously they are if they’re my soulmate. And how do you know if they’re a boy? They could just as easily be a girl too!” she had said in response, sticking her tongue out.

“Boy or girl, they don’t deserve you!” he shot back. To which she sighed. Mickey’s protective nature wasn’t something to be reasoned with.

Even when his own timer started counting down. But his timer came almost half a year after Sara’s, in July. But his number seemed a lot bigger than hers. It didn’t seem to matter to him though.  

436,537,476

Those were the numbers on her wrist. Those were how many seconds were left until she met her soulmate. She wondered just how long that really was.

The years went by, but her clock was ticking ever so slowly. She reached her 13th birthday and her clock was only at 132,802,063. She typed the number into google and she pouted when she saw that it would be 4 years and 2 ½ months until she met her soulmate.

She had made it to the Grand Prix Finals every year during her time in the Junior Division. She didn’t always place, but the fact that she’d made it at all was enough. She didn’t really look at her timer anymore. The more she looked at it, the more anxious she got. And that didn’t do her any favors when she performed.

She had placed 3rd in her Senior Debut. Not bad at all, it was something to be on that podium on your first try. Now all she had to do was go to the banquet. And while she was getting ready, she glimpsed at her timer. It read 12,600.

Her eyes widened as she quickly did some quick math in her head. That meant, she would meet her soulmate in 3 ½ hours. Did that mean they would be at the banquet? Had her soulmate been competing?

They must be in the Junior Division then. That was no problem for her. She wanted to get to know them first before embarking on any kind of relationship.

Sara spent a good part of the next couple of hours getting ready with care. And the whole time she wondered what they were like. Gender didn’t matter to her. But were they kind? If they were a skater, had they placed at all? Not that it mattered to her. She sincerely hoped that they had a good sense of humor.

Her clock seemed to be counting down faster than ever. And when it hit 60 seconds, she started walking around the room. She wasn’t watching where she was going but she felt herself crash into someone. It was the Junior Ladies’ Singles Silver Medalist, Mila Babicheva.

“Oh!” the girl squeaked. Mila wasn’t looking at her though, but her clock.

“Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t see where I was—,” and she stopped when she stared down at the clock. It had stopped counting down. The numbers were at 0. Did that mean?

She looked up. Mila’s clock had run out too.

And that was it. Sara felt a huge smile creep on her face. From what she had heard about Mila in passing, she was a talented skater with an overall good heart. And the bonus was…she was beautiful.

“Mila?” she asked.

The girl looked up, a smile and blush graced her lovely face, “Yes Sara?”

Sara held out her hand, “May I have this dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> Victuuri: The one where you can transfer any injuries/pain your soulmate has onto yourself.

Victor had never tried it. Even though he was 99% sure that Yuuri was his soulmate.

He couldn’t stand to see Yuuri like this. Thinking that Victor was asleep, Yuuri curled up into a ball and started to cry. Victor had sensed that something was off all day. But Yuuri had just given him that smile. The one where Victor just knew he was masking some sort of pain.

It hadn’t been too long ago that Victor dragged Yuuri to the doctors. He hadn’t been eating, he didn’t leave his room much, and he seemed to stare off into space. That’s when Yuuri had come clean about being diagnosed with depression during his time in Detroit.

Even though Victor had told him to always be honest with him and tell him whenever he was feeling like that, he never did.

So he had no choice. Unlike Yuuri, Victor knew how to fight it off. He’d had various times in his life where he’d slip into depression, but he always bounced back quickly. And if that’s what it took to see his Yuuri smiling again…

He didn’t know how he’d done it. But all he had to do was touch Yuuri’s side and the feelings started flowing into him. The negative emotions and the overall emptiness was almost too much. But there was a lot of pain. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. But Victor could deal with it.

And Yuuri felt it right away.

“Victor! No, why would you—,” he gasped, about to transfer the pain back onto himself, but Victor stopped him. It had barely registered that Victor was indeed his soulmate, because this was the worst way to find out

“Don’t even think about it,” he whispered firmly. “I’m doing it because I can’t stand to see you in pain. I can handle it.”

Yuuri was about to protest but Victor silenced him immediately.

“I told you to tell me whenever you were feeling like this. I know you don’t like talking about it. But I’ll do absolutely anything to stop you from hurting.”

The empty, aching pain had left him. But it was replaced with a new one. One in his chest.

“I don’t want…you to feel this either though…” he whispered out brokenly. Just like Victor couldn’t see him in pain, Yuuri couldn’t see him in pain. It hurt.

Victor smiled, despite how drained he was feeling. “I’ll be fine, love. I bounce back quickly.”

Yuuri drew in a deep breath, “Fine. I’ll tell you from now on…just…don’t do that again…”

Victor pulled him closer and kissed him on the temple, “That’s all I ask. And it’s a deal…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Victuuri: In which one of them has only a short time to live.

The doctors had told him that if the pain in his head had returned, he would not live long. When it did indeed return, Victor could practically see his life flash before his eyes.

He remained cheerful, however, not wanting to so much as hint at his inner turmoil. No one seemed to notice. Had it not been for the fact that he was dying, Victor would’ve patted himself on the back for his acting skills.

He wanted to tell Yuuri, he did. But he had moved his entire life to Russia for him. For the promise that they would have that future together.  If anything could hurt more, it was the fact that Victor couldn’t give him that future anymore. There was no future for him, but there was for Yuuri. If there was something that he wanted to see in his final memories, it was Yuuri’s smiling face. He could only go in peace then…

* * *

The funny thing about keeping secrets this large, though, was that they never remained so for too long. Victor had optimistically clung to the fact that he could take care of his affairs quietly before anyone found out. It was not to be.

“Your lawyer called today,” Yuuri said, one day over dinner. Though he said so casually, Victor’s muscles tensed up. His expression didn’t change, but Yuuri noticed right away.

“What did he say?” Victor asked, hoping to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

“He wanted to talk to you about your will. Why are you writing your will now? You’re only 28.”

Yuuri’s question sounded innocent enough, but Victor could tell that he knew something was amiss.

“You never know,” was his reply.

Yuuri’s eyes snapped right to him, examining him from head to toe. He was hiding something.

“Victor…” it was a mixture of pleading and accusation.

Victor gulped. He hadn’t wanted to tell him this way.

“I’m dying…” he whispered. He was sure Yuuri hadn’t heard him, until he met his gaze. The look of confusion, horror, and pain were all there.

“That’s not funny.”

Victor shook his head sadly, “I would never joke about this. Never about this. I couldn’t…”

The silence that fell over them was maddening. Victor had shifted his gaze to his barely touched food. He didn’t want to see Yuuri’s face. He didn’t want to.

“How long have you known?” Yuuri’s voice was so tiny, it broke Victor’s heart.

Victor didn’t answer for a long few seconds. Yuuri was sure to be angry.

“About a month…”

The sharp intake of breath made Victor flinch. It was the sound Yuuri made whenever he was fighting back his tears. He hated himself for it. After the Cup of China, he had vowed that he would never be the reason for Yuuri’s tears. But here he was…breaking Yuuri’s heart all over again.

He felt arms envelope him then. He froze for a second but then he felt warm tears dripping onto his neck.

“No…” was all Yuuri could say. “No, no, no.”

All façade of composure and strength cracked then. Victor’s tears fell unchecked then as a sob ripped from his lips then. He understood the meaning of Yuuri’s ‘no.’ They had found each other and finally when they came together, they would be ripped apart from each other again. Fate was so cruel.

They remained like that for hours…

Gradually Victor’s illness progressed to the point where it couldn’t be hidden anymore. Yakov had remained steely as ever, but his eyes gave away his true feelings perfectly. He saw Victor as his son. To him, this was the same as losing his child.

Yurio was quite the opposite with his reaction. After a fit of rage, throwing his skates at the lockers, he had broken down with the two of them. He would never say it out loud, but he loved the two of them like family. Victor couldn’t have hated himself any more if he’d tried.

Everyone else expressed various degrees of sadness, but Victor had stopped paying attention. It was too painful.

* * *

One Sunday afternoon, he was lying in bed. He could no longer skate. He could hardly leave the bed either.

Yuuri dutifully remained by his side. He was smiling, but all Victor could see was a mask to hide the actual pain. But he called Yuuri to him.

“Lie with me. I want to spend my remaining time with you in my arms,” he said.

“Victor, don’t…” but stopped himself, eyes brimming with tears. He complied, however. Victor wrapped his arms around him and gave him a weak smile.

“I love you, Yuuri. I know it wasn’t long, but I’m grateful for the time we’ve shared.”

He didn’t cry. He wasn’t going to. He didn’t want his final memory to be the two of them endlessly sobbing. He wanted it to be of the love they shared.

“Victor,” Yuuri shifted so that he was as close as he possibly could be. “Please…please don’t leave me. Keep fighting. Don’t give up. We were supposed to get married. We were supposed to open a skating school after we both retired. Don’t give up just yet.”

It seemed like Victor wasn’t listening. His eyes were slightly open, “Give me a smile. Please Yuuri.”

It was tough. It was the hardest thing he could’ve asked of him. He mustered the most gentle, loving smile. He felt Victor give his side a weak squeeze.

“Such beauty…” he mumbled                                

“Victor, please,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, his smile never faltering. He was fighting his hard. “I love you…please…”

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Victor’s had closed. He couldn’t hear his breaths either. The ghost of his last smile, forever etched on his peaceful face.

No.

“Victor? Victor, come on. Don’t leave me!” he cried, his tears falling unchecked. He was shaking him. But it did nothing. “Come back to me, Victor! You can’t leave me, not yet!”

It did nothing. He was gone. His final memory had been Yuuri’s smiling face and his declaration of love.

Even as Yuuri threw himself over his lifeless form, it came with the relief that Victor had gone in peace. But he was still here.

He was still here and Victor was gone. And with him, he’d taken Yuuri’s heart as well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Otayuri: Where Yuri is having a panic attack and Otabek tries to calm him down.

He wanted to be alone. He  _needed_ to be alone. His turn was coming up shortly and he needed to get a grip before performing. And it would only be made worse with people hovering over them. He just prayed that no one would come in right now. It wouldn’t be too long before Yakov would come to look for him.

So much was riding on this competition, but what else was new? There was no such thing as a minor competition for him. He had to perform often and perform well if he was going to be able to put food on his family’s table. He’d been doing this for so long, why was it getting to him now? His thoughts were racing miles per minute, more than he could process. Everything was blurry and the room was spinning.

_‘No, not here…’_

His chest began to tighten, his heart beating at all impossibly fast rate. This was it, he was going to have a heart attack right here. He could feel himself shaking and no matter how much he tried to stop himself from doing so, his body would not cooperate. Tears were already filling his eyes and falling uncontrollably. He tried to find somewhere to sit, but the room was spinning so much. He hit something, was that a bench? Oh, fuck it, did it matter?

He couldn’t stop himself from shaking and it felt like someone was reaching in and squeezing his lungs. His head was hurting and his body felt like it was on fire, was he coming down with a fever.

A sob escaped his lips, frustration and anxiety pouring out with it. Why couldn’t he stop? The better question was why were things still this stressful? He’d been pushed like this since he was 10, so why now?

He didn’t know how long it had been, but he felt like he was going to pass out. Just as his body was about to give out, he felt a pair of strong arms hold him up. He wanted to turn around, but with his head spinning, it would definitely be a terrible idea.

“Yura…” Otabek deep but soothing voice said, his arms securely fastened around him.

“Beka…” he choked out. He hated crying, he hated showing any form of weakness. But with Otabek, it was different. The sobs and cries began coming out uncontrollably. He didn’t know when he had turned around and began crying into Otabek’s chest, but the older boy’s fingers threading soothingly through his hair stopped him from caring.

A few minutes later, Yuri could feel his body relax, but tears were still flowing.

“Beka, I can’t…” he began, before stopping. Otabek was waiting for him to say it but Yuri wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to say. “I don’t know if I can…”

“Shhh,” Otabek soothed. “I know you can…if there’s anyone who can…it’s you.”

And there it was. It was rare that Yuri felt like he couldn’t compete. And coming from anyone else, it would’ve meant very little. But Otabek was different. His unwavering faith in him, his quiet understanding, and his ability to soothe him without much effort could make the worst things seem trivial. His heart rate was coming down to normal and he wasn’t trembling anymore.

Otabek pulled apart from him ever so slightly to grab a water bottle, which Yuri readily took.  

Afterwards, Yuri buried his face into Otabek’s chest again and Otabek, in turn, buried his face in Yuri’s hair.

“Beka?” he whispered, so quietly that it wouldn’t been impossible for anyone else to hear.

“Hm?” was the reply.

“Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> JJBek: “ Please don’t hurt me like this. ”

“What?”

J.J. was sure he’d heard that wrong. And if he’d heard that right, Otabek had to be kidding. He had to be joking right?

“I’m going back to Almaty in a couple of days. I found a coach there. It’s time I returned home,” he repeated. There was no emotion on his face, none at all.

“But what about your coach here? Weren’t you working on a new program for next season? What about…?” he didn’t finish but the what about us was heavily implied. Otabek caught on.

“J.J., you’re amazing. You really are...it’s just…” Otabek stopped himself, looking as though he was trying to figure out what to say. A flicker of regret flashed across his face, J.J. caught it.

“Please don’t do this Bek…” he pleaded quietly. It wasn’t like him to beg or plead, but this was Otabek. They’d been together too long. They’ve shared so much together. How could he just leave like this? Like it all meant nothing?

Otabek sighed and looked down at the floor.

“Please don’t hurt me like this…”

“Jean…” J.J. inhaled sharply. It was so rare that Otabek called him that, only if it was serious. He was being perfectly serious. And just like a bullet fired at glass, his heart shattered completely.

“So...this is it for us?” J.J. swallowed the lump as he clenched his fists at his side.

Otabek looked right into his eyes and nodded his head.

“Yes. This is it…”

So that was it. After two years, laugh and tears, and words of love...Otabek could end it so easily. He didn’t even sound too sad about it. That’s probably what hurt the most.

“Can you at least tell me why?” his voice was shaking and the traitorous tears were threatening to fall.

“I…” Otabek started but stopped. “I’m just missing home. I’ve been away too long. And…” he paused. “I’m just not feeling it anymore…”

And there it was. Otabek didn’t love him anymore. He felt like he should’ve seen this coming. But he missed all of the signs if there were any at all. Otabek wasn’t happy and he couldn’t force him to stay.

“Then go…” he said between his teeth, lowering his head. “Just GO!” he was crying now but he couldn’t look up at Otabek. He couldn’t help it. It hurt so damn much.

He still had so much he wanted to say but when he looked up, he found that he was alone.

Otabek was gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> EmiMike: “ Are you jealous? ”

Emil was staring at his sister’s butt. Yet again. Michele had lost count of how many times he had threatened to rip the younger man’s balls off for even looking her way. He was sure Emil never checked out his butt like that when he was bent over like that--

Wait...what the fuck? Why was he thinking about that? 

“Mickey? Are you okay?” he was snapped out of his embarrassing thoughts. Emil and Sara were staring at him with concern. Peering over at a nearby mirror, he could see that he’d turned red and had the look of constipation on his face. 

He scowled, “Well Emil was staring at you again. Stop staring!” 

The two of them just stared at him. Over the past year, Mickey had learned to let go and Sara was free to do as she wished. His worries melted all at once when she started dating Mila. Of course Michele still threatened her, but he knew her and knew his sister was in good hands. He didn’t even say anything when she interacted with the male figure skaters. 

Only Mickey knew that this wasn’t about Sara, not that he’d admit that. 

“And here I thought you’d finally stopped doing that…” Sara sighed, shaking her head, before walking out of the room. He was now alone, in the room...with Emil. He needed to run. Now. 

“Mickey, you’re turning red again…” Emil commented again. 

He touched his face, he was burning up now. 

“Do you like Sara?” he blurted out. He had to know. This question was a long time coming, but he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Emil seemed taken aback by the question. He just stared at him with that stupid expression on his face. That stupid, cute expression…

“Mickey, she’s my friend, of course I like her!” 

“Friends don’t just stare at each other’s butts like that!” he barked. 

Emil had the audacity to laugh then, “Sure they do! I stare at yours all the time!” 

Wait...what? 

No, he couldn’t have possibly heard that right. 

“I do apologize though. I have nothing but respect for your sister and I know how much you--” 

“It’s not about Sara!” he blurted out before thinking. He immediately covered his mouth in horror. Why did the universe hate him so much? 

After about five seconds, he heard a sharp intake of breath from breath from Emil. 

“Mickey…” 

“Don’t…” 

“Mickey...are you jealous?” 

“Shut up!” 

He didn’t know how Emil did it, but half a second later, he felt Emil’s strong arms around him, crushing him to his side. He wanted to die. This wasn’t happening. Oh god, how he hated this. 

“Don’t worry Mickey! No matter what, I like you and your butt the most!” the younger man delightfully reassured. Michele’s face was burning up. But it was still nice to hear. 

Okay, so maybe he didn’t completely hate this… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otayuri: “ Can I kiss you right now? ”

If he slowed down long enough, Otabek could take the time to appreciate the smaller things in life. DJing in clubs, spending time with his family, but lying on a blanket by the lake right outside Almaty with Yuri was a different matter altogether. He wasn’t much of a stargazer, but it was worth it to see Yuri so dazzled by the points of light in the heavens above. 

“Isn’t it weird? They’re like...millions of light-years away!” he mused out loud, a happy blush had formed on his face. 

Otabek tried to conceal his own, but it was hard. Yuri was so cute. Too cute. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he lived for moments where Yuri could just be soft and carefree. 

“So beautiful…” he trailed on. 

“Yeah...very beautiful…” Otabek replied, but he wasn’t looking at the stars. No, he was looking at the younger boy. It was cheesy, but Yuri put the stars to shame. 

Yuri seemed to feel it because he turned his head to face him, his blush deepening. 

They stared at each other for a good minute. Their faces grew closer and Otabek noticed, for the first time, his affections mirrored back at him through Yuri’s eyes. He swallowed nervously. The next thing he said would make or break whatever they had. 

“Yura...can I kiss you right now?” 

Yuri’s blush intensified before he nodded his head, “Yeah...hell yeah Beka…” 

Otabek propped himself up on his elbow. Yuri looked up at him expectantly, but Otabek could tell he was nervous. He dipped and placed his lips gently on the other boy’s. His hand cupped Yuri’s cheek, which was still warm from the blush. He could feel Yuri’s hand lift up and gently press against the back of his head. Their lips moved against each other softly, but the kiss didn’t intensify. 

When they broke apart, they were still breathless and flushed. 

“Woah…” was the first word out of Yuri’s mouth. 

Otabek chuckled lightly, “Was that your first kiss?” 

Yuri’s averted his eyes, pouting ever so slightly. It was clear that he didn’t want to admit it, but Otabek could just tell. 

“Maybe.” 

Otabek smiled softly, “You’re good at this, really good.” 

The complement seemed to visibly boost Yuri’s ego. He looked back at him and grabbed his face, pulling him back down for a second kiss. 

Otabek could just smile against his lips… 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otayuri: 'Don't you dare die on me!"

Yuri huffed his way around the apartment, picking up all the various things he had thrown the second Otabek had stepped out the door. It took all of 5 seconds to realize that he had fucked up big time. Otabek hadn’t been himself and due to the fact that he wasn’t saying anything about it, Yuri had gone off on him. He hadn’t meant to, but he didn’t know how else to deal with it.

“I’m such an asshole,” he mumbled as he finished cleaning. 

Otabek wasn’t picking up his phone and Yuri was cursing up a storm. The clock was ticking, minutes turned to hours, and Otabek wasn’t home yet. Yuri was pacing around, desperately calling everyone he could think of, only to have his heart sink when each time they said that they hadn’t seen him. 

Finally at around 2:30 am, his phone rang and his heart felt a little lighter when he saw that it was Otabek’s name that popped up on the screen. 

“Beka, where the hell are you? I’ve been worried sick!” he practically screamed, though it was mostly relief than anger. 

“Uh, this was just the first number that popped up so…” a completely strange person’s nervous voice said on the other end. 

Yuri’s heart dropped once again, “Who is this? Why do you have Beka’s phone?” 

“There’s been an accident, he’s being rushed to the hospital,” and those words, his blood ran cold. His heart rate quickened and tears began to form. He felt like he was going to be sick. 

“Which-Which hospital?” he responded, the words coming out soft and strangled. As the stranger told him, he grabbed his coat and keys and ran out in a mad dash...

They were trying their best, the doctor had said as Yuri screamed at them. Otabek had hit his head extremely hard and it was unlikely that he’d be able to function normally if he survived. 

Yuri’s tears ran like a waterfall as Otabek was carted into surgery, praying to whatever listened that his Beka would be okay. This was his fault, if he’d just been gentler, if he’d held him instead of yelling at him, none of this would’ve happened. 

The doctor’s face was grave after the surgery, he was saying words but Yuri couldn’t hear or understand him. He didn’t want to. He wasn’t allowed into the Operation Theater but as soon as Beka was wheeled into a room in the ICU, Yuri ran in. 

This wasn’t right and Yuri felt sick looking at it. Otabek was covered in cuts and bruises. The top of his head was wrapped in bandages and he was hooked on a machine because he couldn’t breathe on his own. His heartbeat was dangerously low. 

“Beka, Beka please,” Yuri whispered, taking his lover’s limp hand. The tears hadn’t ceased. 

“I’m so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, I should’ve been nicer. Please don’t leave me, please,” normally it would’ve disgusted Yuri to seem so vulnerable but this was Otabek. If that’s what it took, he’d do it. 

He continued to whisper as the heart rate monitor continued to ring, telling Yuri that there was hope. Hope that Otabek could wake up and be with him again. Give Yuri a chance to fix everything. He promised that he would be better. 

In the middle of a promise though, a deafening ring filled his ears. The sound that every human being dreaded to hear. The sound of a heartbeat flatline… 

And panic immediately set in, “Beka! Beka! No no no! Wake up! Come on! Please! Don’t you dare die on me! Don’t you dare!” 

Even as the doctor’s pushed him out of the way, attempting to jump start his heart but it seemed futile. He screamed and cried, begging them to do something...ANYTHING! 

But it was no use. 

The deafening, mocking sound of the flatline was the only sound audible to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Feel free to request anything!


End file.
